


Edge

by kurasio



Category: WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 肖俊點頭，又很頭痛，問題可能就出於他沒辦法不喜歡，或者對黃旭熙說不。





	Edge

劉揚揚是那種連翻牆都可以翻得像偶像劇的男生。時機角度一氣呵成，還不忘衝底下的人露出太過燦爛的笑容——若不是觀眾僅有他一個人，肖俊想，這樣的場景多少值得一些少女的驚呼。

他跟Hendery說，Hendery眨著深邃的眼睛，將過長的瀏海往上撥開，沒幾秒又掉下來。揚揚像一匹精力過於旺盛的小馬，你很難用什麼將他圈住。Hendery身上有種少年老成的氣味，像是菸草檀香，跟他待在一起的時候時間都過得很緩慢；Lucas則不，Lucas總是燃燒張揚的，跟揚揚那種活潑又不一樣，隨時會引爆全身充沛的能量。

我看到了，Hendery說，你們在體育館接吻。

肖俊嚇了一跳，手裡捏著的寶礦力從吸管灑出來，弄濕了球鞋跟鞋帶。Hendery瞅了他一眼，嘴角勾著要笑不笑，有時他幾乎要討厭起這種陰鬱的特質。那只是個玩笑，肖俊輕描淡寫地說。Hendery沒有戳穿他的粉飾，只是聳聳肩，我看Lucas做什麼都很認真。肖俊僵硬地撇過頭，劉揚揚從牆的那頭翻回來，莽莽撞撞要把可樂向這裡扔，他趕緊要伸手阻止，倒有人先伸手去接。

你們都在這裡，Lucas一隻手就抓過了兩瓶可樂往他懷裡塞，又再把剩下的東西接過來。

肖俊尷尬地抱著寶特瓶，冰涼的水珠弄濕了T恤，背後又是發散著熱氣的身體；Lucas倒不在意，搭在肩膀上的手就將他攬了過來。劉揚揚跳下圍牆，一邊得意地說剛才在便利商店遇到思成哥了，這些都他請的。他看著小孩講著眉飛色舞的樣子，忍不住又笑了起來。

肖俊還沒從這種太過昭彰的身體接觸裡頭緩過來，Lucas喜歡掛在別人身上不是新聞，偏偏在那之後就特別針對他。你們吵架嗎？Ten敏銳地注意到他一次兩次的僵直，私底下抓著他問。他說不是，忖著怎麼解釋，又覺得說出一兩個字眼前這人就會摸出事情的全貌，支支吾吾半天還是Ten伸手摸摸他的脖子，又捏捏耳朵。不喜歡的話要跟旭熙說，Ten清晰地叮嚀。肖俊點頭，又很頭痛，問題可能就出於他沒辦法不喜歡，或者對黃旭熙說不。

四下無人的時候黃旭熙反而不這麼逗他，而是用一種很小心的方式將他安放在右手邊的位置。肖俊說其實你不用這樣，想要嘆氣那人又彎下脖子靠過來。我喜歡你的眼睛，很漂亮。黃旭熙用他帶著口音的普通話說，翹起的嘴唇吐出熱氣打在他的眼皮上，像是夏天的海風。

這句話可以簡短點更好，肖俊漫不在乎地想。他將可樂的瓶蓋扭開，氣泡就一陣騷動湧上來。Lucas親吻他的手指，舔去黏膩的汽水，沾上自己的津液。他想起體育館後面的吻，Lucas將他按在牆上，他從玻璃門的倒映看見他聳起的肩胛骨，想去碰，雙手又被禁錮住。他嘗到鹽的味道，一抬頭，汗珠就從Lucas的額頭滴落下來。

連他也要被沾染上潮濕的氣息。

  
  



End file.
